koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Legend Mode
Map locations for 4: XL Legend Mode Stages I was typing up the locations each Legend Mode Stage took place on, but sadly I screwed up via having to close my browser and re-open it from freezing. http://kongming.net/faqs/dynasty-warriors-4-xtreme-legends/dw4xl_l11en.html This is the link I can get most of the map info from. Some stages use maps straight from other battles (you can say that Pang Tong's map is Xiang Yang but uses the Siege of Fan Castle map). I would sorta want some help with this, since I lost all of my progress from the browser freeze...sorry.... SneaselSawashiro (talk) 06:24, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Nevermind, since you guys got rid of it, I suppose I'm just provoking you unwittingly again with even more bullshit edits. SneaselSawashiro (talk) 06:25, April 17, 2015 (UTC) :That kind of information would be more appropriate in a battlefield article. And also, why do you base your findings on other written works when playing the game itself would suffice? Heaven knows how many games I've already played in order to post enough info in each article I come across. Humble Novice (talk) 06:40, April 17, 2015 (UTC) :Alright fine I'm sorry if I don't bother to buy the game myself. Yeesh :P I should be at least grateful I've been looking at the maps on Youtube AND I had the original DW4 as comparison. SneaselSawashiro (talk) 22:39, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Trivia *All the stages, like in the vanilla version of the installment, are map rip-offs of other maps, but compared to the said prior version, some maps may be completely different from the location they are associated with (and may or may not undergo more altercations): **Zhao Yun: Nan Territory (whole castle area with northeastern path to bridge) **Guan Yu: Xu Province (with Yellow Turban Menace northern section omitted) **Zhang Fei: Nan Territory (small section of with north of most western bridge) **Zhuge Liang: Han Zhong (Eliminate Zhang Jiao! map) **Liu Bei: Cheng Du (northwestern bamboo forest section) **Ma Chao: Wu Territory (Battle of Jian Ye map) **Huang Zhong: Xu Chang (whole northeastern castle section with southwestern exterior field) **Jiang Wei: Cheng Du (southwestern area) **Wei Yan: Wu Zhang Plains (northern castle area and central just north of central river) **Pang Tong: Xiang Yang (Siege of Fan Castle map) **Yue Ying: Xu Chang (Guan Yu's Escape map) **Xiahou Dun: Xu Province (with Yellow Turban Menace northern section omitted) **Dian Wei: Nan Yang (most central northwestern room with most northern entry point) **Xu Zhu: Wu Zhang Plains (Battle of Jie Ting map) **Cao Cao: Nan Territory (centralized western edge of map with most western bridge) **Xiahou Yuan: Han Zhong (portion of central hill path) **Zhang Liao: He Fei (Battle of Shi Ting map barring northwest and southern areas) **Sima Yi: Han Zhong (central southeastern area of whole map) **Xu Huang: Xiang Yang (with whole northeaster castle area corner, most western fortress and Assault on Liu Biao southern section omitted) **Zhang He: Han Zhong (northern stronghold with northeastern portion of whole map) **Zhen Ji: Yi Ling (Bai Di Castle and bay area front of castle to the east) **Cao Ren: Yi Ling (southwestern corner outside of Bai Di Castle's south gate) **Zhou Yu: Chi Bi (Battle of Xia Kou map) **Lu Xun: Yi Ling (Stone Sentinel Maze portion with small areas of the north and west entry areas) **Taishi Ci: Wu Territory (Unification of Jiang Dong map) **Sun Shang Xiang: He Fei (northern castle area, central gate field and western path) **Sun Jian: Xiang Yang (Assault on Liu Biao map) **Sun Quan: He Fei (central gate field in front of northern castle) **Lu Meng: Xiang Yang (with northeastern part of inner castle, whole castle area and Assault on Liu Biao southern section omitted) **Gan Ning: Yi Ling (bay in front of river, with Stone Sentinel Maze and Bai Di Castle omitted) **Huang Gai: Chi Bi (Battle of Chang Jiang map; with different ships styled more similar to Chi Bi's map) **Sun Ce: Nan Yang (all rooms north of center row omitted) **Da Qiao: Han Zhong (central and slightly-southern area; most southern corner of whole map omitted) **Xiao Qiao: Xiang Yang (eastern castle/Fan Castle interior and exterior) **Zhou Tai: He Fei (Shi Ting map; exteriors west and east of northern castle omitted) **Diao Chan: Nan Yang (rooms next to central western room/room south of most northern entry point on same row omitted) **Lu Bu: Luo Yang (in front of Hu Lao Gate with entry points leading to Xuanwu Gate, Qinglong Gate and Zhuque Gate) **Dong Zhuo: Luo Yang (Hu Lao Gate map; whole eastern portion outside of Hu Lao Gate itself omitted) **Yuan Shao: He Fei (southern central bridge area) **Zhang Jiao: Ji Province (entry point leading to northern base area and eastern ravine field) **Meng Huo: Nan Zhong (Defense of Nanman map) **Zhu Rong: Nan Zhong (most northern field with small area in the southwest)